Report for ACE 2010, Taipei, Taiwan by Roshan Peiris
Conference Report by Roshan L Peiris Conference : ACE 2010 Dates : 16th to 19th November 2010 Venue : Taipei, Taiwan ACE has become the leading academic forum for dissemination of novel research results in the area of entertainment computing. The goal of ACE 2010 is to bring together researchers and practitioners from industry and academia to present and discuss their work in a stimulating and challenging environment. ACE is a multi-disciplinary conference expected to attract people across a wide spectrum of interests and disciplines including, but not limited to, arts, sociology, anthropology, psychology, marketing, computer science and design. This year AmbiKraf was selected as one of the Creative Showcase installations amongst two other projects from MXR. This time the demo featured the Byobu installation. After a long delay at the customs AmbiKraf was successfully setup and was demonstrated without any issues for about 2 days. The AmbiKraf installation did gather a lot of interest. As usual, while there were many praises for Ambikraf’s integration of cultural artifacts with the new technology there were many questions regarding the future wearable version. I explained our current progress on miniaturizing the technology to make it wearable and also the customization of the parameters to suit the wearers comfort. In addition, some others’ questioned about the application I explained where the wearer’s emotion or health state could be visualized through the clothes that they wear in the future. The other MXR projects at the ACE included the following. Liquid interfaces : an interface that uses liquid to interact! This project won the best demo award! Emmeleia: Project by Doros, on an interactive dance performance, made by the Emmeleia platform. This project uses camera vision system and sensors a performer from the DX5 group created a choreography on the spot to interact creatively with the projected 3d graphics. Some other projects: Group jump rope orchestra : This is a project by Tokyo University which uses jump rope interface to create music. The users interact with a virtual jump rope where they jump in sync to keep the music going! Was a popular demo at the creative showcase MoPH: a media performance system with a multi-touch interface. This was one of my favorites where it actually uses the motion of a music conductor to control the tempo of a music piece. This was particularly interesting as the author made a capacitive sensing device to detect the motion of the hand. In addition, we had one full paper and two short papers presented at the conference. The Food Media project was amongst them which was presented by Dilrukshi. There were questions regarding the different flavors and different materials that could be used for this project. Regrettably, during this conference I could not attend most of the talks or view most of the projects. Due to some delays at the customs I was working hard to get the shipments into the space on time. In addition I was helping Kasun to debug some problems with the liquid interface project.